1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating cancer (e.g., skin cancers such as melanoma). For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using complexes containing albumin-containing nanoparticles (e.g., ABRAXANE® nanoparticles) and antibodies (e.g., anti-VEGF polypeptide antibodies such as AVASTIN® to treat cancer. This document also relates to methods and materials involved in using ABRAXANE® in combination with an anti-VEGF polypeptide antibody (e.g., AVASTIN®) to treat skin cancer.
2. Background Information
Melanoma is the most serious form of skin cancer. It is a malignant tumor that originates in melanocytes, the cells which produce the pigment melanin that colors skin, hair, and eyes and is heavily concentrated in most moles. While it is not the most common type of skin cancer, melanoma underlies the majority of skin cancer-related deaths. About 48,000 deaths worldwide are registered annually as being due to malignant melanoma. Worldwide, there are about 160,000 new cases of melanoma each year. Melanoma is more frequent in white men and is particularly common in white populations living in sunny climates. Other risk factors for developing melanoma include a history of sunburn, excessive sun exposure, living in a sunny climate or at high altitude, having many moles or large moles, and a family or personal history of skin cancer.
Melanomas fall into four major categories. Superficial spreading melanoma can travel along the top layer of the skin before penetrating more deeply. Lentigo maligna typically appears as a flat or mildly elevated mottled tan, brown, or dark brown discoloration and is found most often in the elderly. Nodular melanoma can occur anywhere on the body as a dark, protuberant papule or a plaque that varies from pearl to gray to black. Acral-lentiginous melanoma, although uncommon, is the most common form of melanoma in blacks. It can arise on palmar, plantar, or subungual skin. Metastasis of melanoma occurs via lymphatics and blood vessels. Local metastasis results in the formation of nearby satellite papules or nodules that may or may not be pigmented. Direct metastasis to skin or internal organs can occur.